Nyx's Warrior
by asdasdergergkhkfihgkfigkfdiglb
Summary: Nyx knows Neferet had stopped listening, and needs a warrior. She finds her, in Olympia, Washington. She will need to be Marked, and must adjust to life as a Fledgling, and as Nyx's Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there, hope you like my story! 

"Nyx? Nyx?" Erebus put his hand on the the goddesses shoulder, looking into her worried eyes.

"Neferet has stopped listening... it may be too late for me to do anything about it." Nyx was concerned that without someone to fight Neferet, humans would be endangered. Neferet had a bad past with her father, he abused her, and treated her a way no one should be treated. Nyx had tried to get Neferet to understand not all humans are like that, but she wouldn't listen.

"I'm sorry, but is all lost?" Erebus hadn't seen what Neferet had, it was awful, and if things didn't change soon, all would indeed be lost.

"If there is no warrior, Neferet will not stop until humanity is gone." Nyx whispered, remembering the visions that had just overcome her a few minutes ago. Every human and vampire that opposed her rule, dead. She would rule, because currently, no one could stop her. Nyx couldn't let that happen, and she tried to interfere as little as possible.

"Is there time to make a warrior?" Erebus tried to soothe Nyx, but he had the opposite effect.

"No! They must be ready soon! They must be ready to be marked now!" The goddess had no idea what she should do, direct intervention was not something she would do, but, it seemed the only way to solve the problem. Nyx calmed herself down, knowing yelling would only make the situation worse. She had to remain calm, and focus on the current situation, and the best way to solve it. She had already tried to talk to Neferet through dreams, but Neferet ignored them, she didn't want to be saved, and so she would not be. Any time Nyx tried to tell her it was wrong, she would twist it to fit her vision.

"Are you sure there is no one?" Nyx hadn't thought about there being someone already on Earth that could fight Neferet. But there might be... with proper guiding of course.

"Let us see." After meditating, Nyx found her, in Olympia, Washington, Kendra Sullivan would be her warrior. She had recently turned sixteen, and would be marked that day.

A/N: Okay so I know it's a short chapter, but tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try and slow it down a little bit, usually it's way worse! Like I'd be in Tulsa, have everything I needed, and no problems except Neferet by now! XD!

"Kendraaaa!" My older sister Lily whined, trying to talk to me about this hot guy that was so 'perfect' for me. She was a stereotype teenager sometimes, but I knew her a lot more than other people. With everyone but me, she put up a fake, perfect exterior. We both know better. Our mom left us when she was four, and I was three. We would have grown up thinking it was all our faults, if it weren't for dad. Dad, he got us through it, assured us we did nothing wrong, even when he was going through pain himself. Then, one night, actually, it'll be a year ago in about a month, he went to a store, and was shot. He didn't deserve to die, he was a great man. But he died with something most people choose to live without, honor, dignity, and knowing that he helped his baby girls in a way no one else on this Earth could. I turned my attentions to Lily again, trying to stop thinking about his death.

"Lillllly!" I mocked and returned my attention to the TV, but a knock sounded from the front door. I jumped up and opened it, revealing a pale girl with long blond hair. "Um, can I help you?" The girl had an amused glint in her surprisingly warm brown eyes. She slowly nodded her head. I thought I noticed something on her forehead, but I wasn't sure.

"Kendra Sullivan, Night had chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth." My breath was caught in my throat. A vampire? I thought. "Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" With that she lifted a finger, and pointed it at my forehead, causing pain to shoot through me.

"Kendra!" Lily rushed to my side after the Tracker left, and I screamed in pain.

"What's going on down there?" My aunt's voice boomed from the top of the stairs. I clutched to Lily's blue teeshirt, and brushed her brown hair our of her face. Her hair was caramel, lighter than my chocolatey goodness, as Lily called it.

"Don't let her see..." I croaked, Lily looked confused. She must not have noticed the mark, or she's to shocked to accept it. She nodded despite her obvious confusion, and hid me from my aunt on the couch. I trusted Lily with my life, literally. She was going to have to get me to a House of Night or I would die!

"Horror movie!" She yelled back, stroking my face. When her fingers brushed my mark, realization seemed to hit her like a train. "Oh god, we have to get you to the House of Night! Aunt Pat can't know!" I nodded, our aunt was very religious, and would try to burn me with the bible before letting me go to a House of Night. Lily was seventeen and a responsible driver, thank... goddess? She packed a duffel bag I had from hockey, yes I will forever be a hockey head, and shoved me in the car. She was about to get in herself when good old Aunt Pat appeared at the front door. She looked angry, and I could see why. Two teenage girls, driving off without telling her.

"Lily! Where do you think you're going?" Lily looked at Aunt Pat, terrified. She glanced over at me when I had a coughing fit, then slammed her door and drove off without a word. She was going to go through hell. I smiled.

"Thanks." She was intent on driving, and didn't respond. We pulled up to the Olympia House of Night, and we were not surprised when a woman, presumably the High Priestess, was waiting. Lily took my bag, and followed me to the woman.

"Kendra, well... are you Kendra anymore?" My mother gave me that name, and I never wanted to keep it, dad gave Lily hers, so she would keep it forever. I knew what to change it to. My dad always told me I was an Alexandra, and I was going to change it when I turned eighteen anyway.

No, I'm Alexandra... Alexandra Nocturne." I smiled at the nickname dad gave me when we found out I had insomnia. It felt more personal, closer to him to change it. I smiled when a memory flooded my mind.

"_What's the diagnoses doc?" Drake Michael Sullivan smiled at the doctor._

"_She has insomnia." A six year old Kendra panicked._

"_Oh no! I'm a freak! With a long word!" He laughed._

"_No baby girl, it just means you're my little nocturnal girl. I like that. Nocturne! Sounds cool huh?" He smiled when she did a victory dance._

"Alright Alexandra, and you are?" She turned to Lily.

"Lily Sullivan, her sister. When can I see her?" Lily asked, worry clouding her usually brilliant blue eyes. I always felt my green ones were of no comparison.

"Once a month. Now, lets get you settled in." I nodded and hugged Lily.

"I'll miss you so much!" I whispered, clinging to her as if she were my only lifeline.

"You too sis, you too. Should I send that guy your way?" She joked, and I laughed.

"No thanks, see ya later Lilygator!" I called as she left, and she honked in acknowledgement. I followed the woman, who's name I didn't know, to a dorm looking room.

"This is the girls dorm. My name is Marrissa by the way." I nodded, and she showed me to my room. Half of it was covered in drawings. "I have the affinity of earth." I quirked an eyebrow. "Affinities our gifts from the goddess, you'll learn in one of your classes. To make things easier you'll have all classes with your roommate, bye." Sure hoped I liked my roommate. It was seven thirty, and I realized how glad I was for insomnia, because otherwise I would have trouble adjusting to the schedule. A girl with dark red hair pulled into a ponytail ran out of the bathroom, dressed in a hockey jersey, jeans, and a had a bat. I laughed, mainly because I knew we would be friends.

"Oh, roommate!" She threw the bat on her bed and pulled a black sweater with a pin over her jersey. I nodded and she smiled. "It's been lonely since my last one... rejected the change." She looked downwards. Well that would suck.

"Sorry, I'm Alexandra Nocturne. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, my dad died last year, and my mom left when I was three." Whoa! Where did that come from? I usually never open up! It felt natural with... "What's your name?" I asked her, wondering if she changed it.

"It's Jennifer, but you can call me Jenn." She tossed me a black sweater matching

hers, which I pulled on over my Massachusetts Bulls teeshirt. Dad was from Massachusetts and was a big fan, which was only one of the reasons I loved the team. "We better go." It was almost eight. I nodded.

"Okay Jenn, all my classes are the same as yours I guess. Lets go." She led me to Drama, which I was not looking forward to. I'm a HOCKEY HEAD! When we walked into the class only a few kids where there so I took a seat next to Jenn. "So, who's the teacher?" I asked her.

"Carol Johnson. She's... over dramatic... guess it makes sense." I laughed in agreement, and was surprised I didn't hate it that much. THAT much. After Drama we went through all the other classes, the one I liked most was Equestrian Studies or Fencing.

"So how was your first day?" Jenn asked me after Fencing.

"Alright, glad I have a friend!" I was, Jenn was awesome! We liked hockey, although she was a Wild fan which caused some heated arguments. She also loved the water, something that while I didn't identify with, I respected. She had a water affinity, something she knew as soon as she was marked.

"Me too!" It was around twelve, so we decided to go to sleep.

A/N: Hopefully I did a little better with the pace... probably not! Oh well review if you please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I like the pace I'm going with this. I usually go to fast with things like this. As in the main character would already be at Tulsa, and probably met Neferet. I also make them invincible basically, which I will try to avoid this time. Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting! Oh and I put a disclaimer on my profile, because I always forget it here!

"Alex! Alex get up!" Jenn shoved me out of bed and slapped me across the face. Pleasant way to wake up. The nickname Alex was picked up pretty quickly by Jenn.

"Jenn! It's only..." I looked at the clock. "Four! You woke me up at four?" I was not used to waking up three hours before it was absolutely necessary.

"Yes! With reason! It's Saturday!" I realized she was right, which made it that much worse.

"Saturday! Why would I need to get up at four on a Saturday?" I was pretty agitated, and Jenn could clearly tell.

"We get to play hockey!" Agitation be gone! One magical word made me go to hyper speed and I was in my gear in less than five seconds. Whoa speed racer!" I laughed as Jenn put her hockey gear on, which because we both threw caution in the wind, consisted of roller blades and a hockey stick. Which contributed to the less than five seconds. We played in the halls, not our best decision. We called it 'Hall Hockey'. Creative right? It was pretty fun. The score was nine-nine. The next one to score won the game. I hit it and it flew, straight towards the net, about to go in, nope. It hit the Fencing teacher Mr. Wilson, right in the place where the sun don't shine. We both gawked open mouth at the teacher, obviously fighting the desire to curse.

"Girls, what are you doing?" His voice was laced with pain, and anger.

"Hall hockey." Jenn squeaked, knowing this would most likely not end well for either of us.

"Alright then, well, you two should... leave." He walked away, I thought it was more pain and embarrassment than mercy playing on our side. We packed up and left, now bored out of our minds. _Tulsa. Go to Tulsa. _I shrieked at the order that popped into my head, getting a very weird look from Jenn. I ignored it, hoping the voice thing wouldn't come back.

A/N: Short filler! Sorry, really am trying to make it go at a good pace! Review if you please!


End file.
